<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salutem by 01bumblebeefan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618089">Salutem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan'>01bumblebeefan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amputation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Forgotten child, Found Family, Memory Loss, Multi, Soulmates, Surgery, Unethical Experimentation, new region</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being sent out to colonize a new region and research the Pokémon there Team Teletran-1 were ambushed by a Decepticon War Ship not to far away from the planets atmosphere and quickly fell back to the land.</p><p>Crash landing in a unknown region the team put themselves into stasis but it would seem one forgetful member has forgotten something rather...important. Now that the team is slowly awaking from stasis and a unknown threat is sure to close in can things be fixed and can they make a home out of this region or will bonds be torn forever and be forced away from this new land?</p><p>Read on to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bumblebee &amp; Prowl (Transformers), Optimus Prime/Ratchet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Slow to remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Can it Sentinel I need to speak to Ultra Magnus and hurry!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Why should I </em>
    <em>Optimus</em>
    <em>? Why should I do anything you </em>
    <em>say</em>
    <em> after what happened to </em>
    <em>Elita</em>
    <em>?!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You were the one that-! Never mind</em>
    <em>. Just get him on! We're being chased!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Frag off </em>
    <em>Optimus</em>
    <em>. You can die for all I </em>
    <em>care</em>
    <em>."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"</em>
    <em>Sentine</em>
    <em>-!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Sentinel? Was that just </em>
    <em>Optimus</em>
    <em>?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sentinel turns around in his chair and shakes his head</em>
    <em>. "Prank call</em>
    <em>. That half </em>
    <em>processored</em>
    <em> bot of his was playing with the buttons again." The blue bot smiles politely.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Hm. Alright</em>
    <em>. What do you feel like for </em>
    <em>dinner? It's not everyday we're stuck in </em>
    <em>Galar</em>
    <em> so we should take the opportunity to look </em>
    <em>around." Magnus smiles back, walking over with some menus</em>
    <em>. "After we eat I thought we could call </em>
    <em>Optimus</em>
    <em> to see how the process of the new region is </em>
    <em>coming."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Right...sure dad. How about curry? I'm sure your Blastoise would love </em>
    <em>it." Sentinel forces himself not to grimace at </em>
    <em>Optimus</em>
    <em>' </em>
    <em>name.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>A soft bing made Sentinel and Ultra look up from the menus to see that the trading teleporter had turned online and a Luxury ball was sitting on the </em>
    <em>teleporter pad</em>
    <em>. Frowning Sentinel walked over and looked at the little screen that showed </em>
    <em>Optimus</em>
    <em>' face and a...a shiny </em>
    <em>Lillpup</em>
    <em>?</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Tapping the screen he saw that there was a message attached to it</em>
    <em>. "Happy Birthday Sentinel. I know you hate me now but I still want you to have this little guy. I remembered how you used to complain about not being able to find or catch a shiny so I caught one for you. Love, </em>
    <em>Optimus</em>
    <em>. P.S. Bumblebee says Hi and he gave you a rare </em>
    <em>candy."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sentinels frown deepens</em>
    <em>. His birthday wasn't for two more months</em>
    <em>. Putting the ball into his messenger bag he walks over to the main telecommunications console he tried to call </em>
    <em>Optimus</em>
    <em> but he only got voicemail</em>
    <em>. Looking at the tracker for his brothers ship he saw that it was offline.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"What the...?" He whispers before bringing up the video surveillance from the satellites that keep an eye on the surroundings of </em>
    <em>Cybertron.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sentinel felt himself pale as he heard his father gasp from the image on screen</em>
    <em>. "A </em>
    <em>Decepticon</em>
    <em> War ship." Magnus whispers</em>
    <em>. "It's chasing </em>
    <em>Optimus</em>
    <em>' shi-!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Before Magnus could finish what he was gonna </em>
    <em>say</em>
    <em> the satellite and the small ship that contained </em>
    <em>Optimus</em>
    <em> and his team were exploding from some sort of blast</em>
    <em>. The last thing they saw before the satellites camera gave up was the ship quickly falling towards the </em>
    <em>planet in an unknown </em>
    <em>area.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"No...no...NO!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>---θ---</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sentinel sat up in bed with a gasp, quickly looking around. Panting he quickly calms down and lays back in his bed. Looking to his bedside table he sees a picture of a younger, happier version of him holding his tiny baby brother all wrapped up in a fire truck patterned blankie.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The little baby fit perfectly in Sentinels arms that day and he continued to fit there until the death of their big sister. Then everything just...just fell apart. Optimus moved in with his boyfriend and stopped contacting the family while Sentinel...well he may have pushed his brother away. He may have also tried to turn Rodimus against Optimus too.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Slowly standing up he rubbed his face as his blankets slowly slid off his bed. "Morning Optimus. Been...11 years?" Sentinel whispers so he didn't wake his sleeping Pokémon. "How'd you sleep?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sentinel stared at the photo before sighing. "I'd give anything for you to be here right now. You know how dad gets around Christmas time." He chuckles softly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sighing he tries not to cry but he couldn't stop it. Not even when his Pyroar gave his his servo a lick. "I-I'm fine." Sentinel whispers brokenly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Not your fault boss! Not you fault."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sentinel looked up at his Grumpig who was slowly waking up on its bed. <em>"Today may be day! Never know!"</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sentinel gave a soft chuckle before nodding and stands up. She was right. Maybe today would be the day they found the team. He just had to believe.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Two hours later...</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"YOUR CALLING OFF THE SEARCH?!" Sentinel calls out, Pyroar staring with wide eyes at the council.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We can no longer tire out our teams with trying to find a downed ship and a Decepticon War Ship that more than likely exploded as well. We have worn our contacts thin, we can no longer keep up with the search. I'm sorry Professor Sentinel Prime." Preceptor spoke in his monotone voice. "Besides the families have all agreed to call off the search."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"But we need to keep looking for the bodies in order for the families to have some sort of closure." Longarm spoke up, his Bisharp grunting in agreement.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Families? What families? Optimus' family is in the meeting room now and already knows that he's dead, Prowls whole family has been on the search committee since the beginning, Bulkheads family already made a Memorial Shrine for him, I am Ratchets brother so I know he is dead along with Rung since nobody could survive a blast like what had been seen." Preceptor frowns slightly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"There's no need to be cruel!" Longarm growls. "What about Bumblebee?! He has to have some family!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"He was an orphan. Nobody cares for him."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I care about Bumblebee! I care about Bulkhead! I want them both to be found!" Longarm shouted as he abruptly stood up, startling the Pokémon at the table.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Mew. Calm him down." Preceptor frowns.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The Mews eyes shined purple making Longarm shut up and sit down. "Thank you." Preceptor hums as Wheeljack stands up with his Beeheeyem.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"The search has been called off now lets figure out what to do about the region that we let stay with out-yes Arcee?" Wheeljack sighs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I thought about bringing this up earlier but now knowing that you're stopping the search I thought I'd share something that I found while working with Cliffjumper." Arcee frowns as she stands up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"And what may that be?" Magnus asks with a sigh.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Arcee pulled a recorder tablet out from her bag and placed it down on the table. Pressing play she quickly turned off the lights as a static-y image of a femme with mismatched optics and a large wound on her face appears on screen in really torn up clothing.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"How in the hell does this thing...? Oh! Some *</em>
    <em>zzt</em>
    <em>!* </em>
    <em>orking</em>
    <em>! Anyone *</em>
    <em>zzt</em>
    <em>!*? Found a ship! Bodies in *</em>
    <em>zzt</em>
    <em>!* under water! </em>
    <em>Rotom</em>
    <em> is *</em>
    <em>zzt</em>
    <em>!* otherwise it won't work! Haunter! Don't touch that bud!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The image became clear enough that the femme could be seen gently scolding a Haunter that was holding something. "Who is that? Where is this coming from?" Magnus asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Thank you baby</em>
    <em>. Go see if you can't find some food in this hunk of junk ok? Those bots are gonna be starving when they wake up."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The femme turned back to the screen and smiled. <em>"Hey! Good job </em><em>Rotom</em><em>! You got the picture coming in clearly now! But...why can't I hear them?...oh! You can only control the signal from here! Still, good job bud! You get a special bean after this!"</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Look I was just swimming with some of my fish buddies and they led me here</em>
    <em>. Apparently some </em>
    <em>Pokémon</em>
    <em> tried to get in before or something snapped the ship in half. I wondered around here for a bit and found six bots in stasis pods</em>
    <em>. There's still power in the ship but it's starting to sink! There's not much time left so I'm gonna get some of the </em>
    <em>Pokémon</em>
    <em> around-AHHH!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The whole room jumped when they saw the whole ship tilt to the side and the femme slipping to the ground.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Boss!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I'm fine </em>
    <em>Rotom</em>
    <em>! Also don't call me boss! We're family not co-workers!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The femme stood and groaned. <em>"Ow...I think I twisted something in my leg. Gonna need to use a potion after this."</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The group watches her limp a bit until she hugs the chair with one arm. <em>"Look we're gonna get your friends up to the surface and put them in the clearing nearby</em><em>. If they do manage to wake up then they'll be ok!"</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The femme groans as she rubs her leg. <em>"Boss? Is your leg ok? Maybe you should let us handle the move!"</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I can help </em>
    <em>Rotom</em>
    <em>. I may be ten but I am capable to push past any pain I feel. Besides, somebody has to make sure this big thing doesn't freeze up there." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The room gasp in shock. "She's ten?!" Wheeljack calls out in confusion. "I thought we raised the age limit for adventuring child trainers to thirteen!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wait she said six bots in stasis." Longarm calls out.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Look we're gonna get your friends out of the water and hopefully wake them </em>
    <em>up. I'm gonna have to fix the signal tower on top so you should be able to find them soon! We need to go! The trench is getting bigger since we're experiencing aftershocks from the earthquake earlier so I have to go! Be careful coming here! The </em>
    <em>Pokémon</em>
    <em> here aren't used to robotic </em>
    <em>kind and get scared easily</em>
    <em>. But I promise you one </em>
    <em>thing."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The group look to each other before looking back to the screen when the femme gained a inky black aura around her that seemed to startle every pokémon in the room enough to hide behind their trainers. <em>"If you hurt any of the </em><em>Pokémon</em><em> around here I will kill you and feast upon you for my breakfast, lunch and dinner!"</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Boss! The water is getting in!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The femme gasps and looks behind herself, her aura disappearing, to see that the water had indeed started to seep in. <em>"</em><em>Scrud</em><em>. We need to hurry or its gonna get to the life support systems! Haunter! Come here baby! Time to go!"</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The Haunter from earlier phased through the wall and flew over with a fearful look. <em>"</em><em>Rotom</em><em>! Return!"</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As soon as the blue beam came from the strange looking pokéball the message ended. "We received that before the meeting and while we were watching that I just got a ping from Cliffjumper saying that the child sent the ping and a picture of the bots in the pods." Arcee rolls up her sleeve and taps on her arm twice.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A hologram of a map came up and alongside it was a picture of Team Teletran-1 In their stasis pods. Alive.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So, what was that about canceling the search teams?" Arcee smirks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>---θ---</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>What happened? Why was he so tired and...and cold?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"-rowl!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee. That's Bumblebee!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Prowl please wake up!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Wake up? Wasn't he...? No. This didn't feel like normal sleep. Maybe he should open his optics.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Prowl! Please!"</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Slowly opening his optics Prowl felt a bit dizzy and sick but once everything stopped spinning he saw Bumblebee standing in front of his stasis pod, tearfully trying to open it. Lifting a servo up he places it against the glass and gave a soft smile.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee smiled brightly and placed his servo against the glass. "Nap times over! Come on!" He giggles.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Prowl chuckles as his pod opens up and he's able to step out. The first thing he noticed was that the others hadn't woken up yet and that the floor was slightly wet. Just a few little puddles here and there. Walking to the other pods he sees that the life support was still on and that everything was ok but it would take a while for them to wake up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Bumblebee have you figured out where we are?" Prowl questions gently.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No. My pokédex just said Unknown Region so I think we're in the right place but..." Bumblebee gave a violent shiver when a gust of cold air came in. "It's a cold area."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Prowl gave a shiver too, looking around. They should go back into stasis but the ship needs repairs and fast. Walking over to Bumblebee he takes his smaller servo in his. "Come on, lets go put on our winter gear and see where we are. See if we can't find any food." Prowl frowns.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Can I bring my Pokémon? It's time that they woke up from their naps too!" Bumblebee smiles.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Prowl smiles and nods. Walking to the stasis unit with their pokémon inside he checks the keypad. Some of the buttons had been damaged but he could tell they would still be useable. Quickly typing in the code Ratchet told him he didn't notice that Bumblebee had ran off.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When the door to the balls opened Prowl smiles and stands up. "Hey guys. Nap times over." He spoke gently, carefully collecting his and Bumblebees Pokéballs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"I need to see how much time has passed, see if Bumblebee's medicine is still good and make sure we stay warm until the others wake </em><em>up." </em>Prowl thought to himself.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sighing he clips his pokéballs to his belt and carefully placed Bumblebees in his old toy bucket that was knocked over by the machine. Turning around he suspects to find Bumblebee staring at the pods but when he didn't see him he felt himself panic.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Running out he failed to see the Gengar that was peeking out from behind a pod that had a curious look on it's face. Prowl ran as fast as he could around the damaged ship, looking for the little bot. What had he been wearing again? He knew he just saw him but he couldn't remember.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Was it his dress up dress? Was it his usual short sleeved black and yellow shirt and his jean shorts? Or was he in his diglett pajamas? He loved those pajamas! Maybe he was in those!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Running as fast as he could Prowl skidded to a stop when he heard a soft voice. "You're ok, you're ok."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Looking around he walks to the room he heard it from to see Bumblebee gently holding a small plush Bulbasaur that looks like he'd seen better days. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I was worried about you. I know Ratchet loves you just as much as he loves Optimus so I had to make sure you were ok." Bumblebee whispers. "I'm sorry you were alone for so long. I should've tried to grab you before going into stasis but I wouldn't have made it in time."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Prowl feels his spark start to calm down a bit but then the "parental anger" started to set in. You know the kind right? It's like when you told somebody to stay right beside you but they end up running off and scaring you half to death.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Except...Prowl just realised he never told Bee to stay in one place so he had no right to be angry. Sighing he walks in while rubbing his arm, the bucket in his off hand swaying a bit. "There you are Bumblebee." Prowl whispered, only now becoming aware he could see his breath. "Come on, lets go get some warm clothes on ok?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee looks up at Prowl and gives a little shiver. "We're cold." He whines softly. "Bulbasaur's aren't supposed to be cold."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I know. Now come on, we can find something for Bulbasaur too." Prowl spoke gently.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"...ok." Bumblebee whispered back and took the servo that Prowl held out for him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Once the smaller bot was standing Prowl realised that Bumblebee hadn't been wearing anything of what he thought he'd be wearing. "Is that my Mudkip shirt?" Prowl chuckles. "And my pants?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I like big clothes!" Bumblebee pouts as he looks up at Prowl.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Chuckling Prowl leads Bumblebee out of the busted up, broken room that he couldn't even recognize anymore. Looking back at the younger bot he thinks about what they were gonna do now that it was just the two of them until the others wake up. He can't take the risk of forcing them out of stasis without a medic beside him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Everybody that wasn't on the team, Longarm or Arcee called Bumblebee stupid due to his "mentality" but Bumblebee is smart, smart enough to catch things the others never did and help in the medbay without problem (unless he gets bored or curious) but Prowl knew he wouldn't know what to do in life or death emergencies if something goes wrong.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Oh. He almost forgot.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What's you're name?" Prowl asks softly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Bumblebee!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Good! Now how old are you?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I am...19? Am I still 19? How long were we asleep for?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Who are your pokémon?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Um...Pichu, Eevee, Togepi, Shiny Spinda and Elekid!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Good! What balls are they in?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Heal, Love and Friend balls!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Prowl stops suddenly making Bumblebee frown and look at him. "What's wrong Prowl?" He asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You...You remembered what Pokéballs they're in. You never remember." Prowl frowns. "...whos in which ball?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Spinda is in a Heal Ball, Eevee is in a Friend Ball, Elekid is in a Love Ball, Pichu is in a Love Ball an Togepi is in a Friend ball!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What are you allergic to?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Rawst berries and Chrome. Rawst makes me itchy and Chrome makes me stop breathing and swell."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What berry do you like on your pancakes?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Huh? Razz berries. Prowl are you feeling ok?" Bumblebee questions. "Is the cold getting to you?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Bumblebee you just answered the three questions that always make your head hurt correctly and you're still standing." Prowl whispered as he stared at Bumblebee.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I...I did?" The yellow bot questions in shock. "Wh-What does that mean?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm...I'm not sure. But I think it's a good thing." Prowl smiled gently as he gave Bumblebee his bucket. "Let's keep looking."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee smiles as he takes his pokémon bucket and feels around for one of the sub-main electrical panels. "Prowl? What's wrong with me again?" He asks softly, looking down at his Pokéballs. "All I know is that my Eevee was trained to help me while I was in the strange smelling place."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well...I'm not entirely sure. I only just joined the team a few months before all this happened." Prowl frowns. "But from what Ratchet told me you had a accident back in boot camp that caused serious processor damage and reverted your mindset years before your age and made it almost impossible for you to learn new things."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Then something happened that had you kicked out of boot camp along with Bulkhead and assigned to Ratchet and Optimus' team. Since then they basically adopted you and Bulkhead. They've also brought Rung onto the team as your helper for when they aren't around and Arcee as your teacher." Prowl explained. "Apparently you forgot how to do a lot of things that had to be re taught to you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh. Is that why my Eevee growls and snaps at bots who try to touch me without my permission?" Bumblebee questions.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No. I think that's just her being overprotective of you." Prowl smiles gently. "Come on, take my servo. I can feel the ground rising."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll be ok. I'm feeling for the control panel so I need a servo free."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Prowl frowns. Why hadn't he thought of doing that? Walking further he spots a strange looking Pokémon silhouette ahead of them. "Who's that Pokémon?" He frowns.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's Pikachu!" Bumblebee smiles, rushing up to the Pokémon.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No! Bumblebee that's a Celefairy!" Prowl calls out when he saw Bumblebee tackle hug the Pokémon. "Fuck..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Prowl goes to rush Bumblebee incase the Pokémon attacked from being startled but he saw that the little one was actually just a doll. "What the...? A doll?" He frowns as he watched Bumblebee put his bucket down.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's a cute doll!" Bumblebee smiles brightly until the toy started to move. "It's alive!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Gently putting the toy down Bumblebee grabs his bucket and rushes over to Prowl, immediately hiding in his chest. The older bot wraps his arms around Bumblebee and pulls him back from the pokédoll. Reaching for his belt he heard a soft growl come from behind him and turned his head to see a shiny Eevee slowly walking out of the shadows.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Bumblebee when I say go, run into the vents and hide ok?" Prowl whispers, a servo on one of his Pokéballs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"B-But-!" Bumblebee whimpers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No buts. I think that doll is turning into a Pokémon and that Eevee doesn't seem friendly." Prowl whispers. "I don't want you getting hurt."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee nods with a frown as the Eevee started advancing. Looking towards the large vent in the floor he tried to remember where it went to before he jumps into it. "Go!" Prowl yells, pulling a ball off his belt. "Blaziken! Come out and use Overheat!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee jumped into the vent with the Bulbasaur plush and his bucket of Pokéballs. Crying out as he slid down the vent he noticed something. He saw light at the bottom of it and that from the fact that he could see that a lot of the vents looked broken as he passed by them, he knew that this was both gonna hurt and lead him outside. "Oh no."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As quickly as he jumped in the ride was over and he had fallen butt first into a snowbank. After the initial shock he shook off the snow on him and looked around himself. It seemed like they were on a mountain of some kind but it wasn't that big. Going to the edge he saw a small town not to far away.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Maybe they could help them! Rushing for the close by trail he didn't notice the energon on the ground nor did he see the shoe prints in the fresh snow.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>---θ---</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Looking up at the sky Bumblebee gave a violent shiver. The sun had begun to set a few minutes ago and he was starting to get worried. He heard about Pokémon that kidnap bots at night and eat their souls. He really didn't want to be a ghost snack. Maybe he should head home?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A shirl scream startled Bumblebee enough to stop where he was and look around for the source. "H-Hello....?" He whispers before the scream rang out again.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Panicking he starts back stepping as his spark beat faster. He wanted to run but something told him to go and help, help the poor little...creature? Taking a deep breath he rushes forward.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Running through the thick plants and vines he could tell that the screams were getting louder the closer he got to the city line. Looking down he noticed the Energon staining the grass and quickly came to the assumption that somebody was hurt and very badly from the looks of it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Running faster he could feel sweat starting to drip down his face as he ran. Suddenly it felt like he was being held down and like there was suddenly a lot of pressure around him. "Primus! What's going on?" He whispers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Panting he stops right outside a sign that he couldn't read. Looking around he notices that a lot of the buildings were destroyed and some were even very primitive like huts from that strange show about that ship that crashed on that island with the Skipper, Professor and the rest.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Walking further in he holds his bucket close as he looked around. "I'm not scared, I'm not scared. I'm a full grown bot!" Bumblebee frowns until he saw a giant shadow up ahead of him. "I'm a full grown bot who still sneaks into bots beds when I have a nightmare! So I know when to run!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Running to a destroyed building he barely makes it in time for the giant shadow to go past him. Peeking out he has to hold back a gasp. "Darkrai...?" He whispers in shock.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The Pokémon floats past his hiding spot and turns around. Almost like it was....pacing? Frowning Bumblebee decides to follow behind it and slowly walks behind it, trying to read its face. Looking around he saw that there were a lot of Pokémon with their ears covered and a lot of Pokémon that seems afraid.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The scream is much louder now and the Pokémon either seem to panic or let out worried cries. Looking towards the doors to a old urgent care he saw two strange looking Pokémon that seem to be holding each other back from going into the facility.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They seemed...oddly familiar. "Who are you?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yelping Bumblebee jumps back and lands on his bum. Looking up he sees that Darkrai had turned on him. "Do I know you?" It asks before the scream came again.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Both bot and mon look to the doors when the screaming stopped and was replaced with soft sobs. Soon two Kadabras walk out of the hut with energon on their hands and sadness on their faces. They both shook their heads towards the two strange mon and looked so defeated and worn out.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Were you able to save any of it? Anything at all?" One of the strange mon asks as the other rushed into the clinic much to one of the Kadabras dismay.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The other Kadabra shakes it's head and with a heavy sigh it took off it's gloves. It started to talk but Bumblebee couldn't understand it but the strange mon seemed to know what it was saying. "Oh dear Arceus." The strange mon whispers. "How many more surgeries is she gonna need?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The Kadabra spoke again. "SEVEN AT LEAST?!" The strange male mon yells.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The Kadabras nod and look down in shame. "What's going on...?" Bumblebee asks softly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Darkrai looks to Bumblebee and sighs. "After getting the giant pieces of metal from the water Razorwing fell unconscious shortly before dropping it from overexertion. Her entire right side was damaged when the other psychic Pokémon couldn't hold it up anymore without her help and it dropped directly onto her unconscious form. Her arm and leg were crushed to the point that she woke up just to scream and vomit before promptly passing out again."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Darkrai looks over to the Kadabras and the strange mon. "The Mewtwos heard her scream while coming by to drop off a bunch of berries and sandwiches they got from a region a bit away so they helped get it off of her and the Machops and ice Pokémon helped get her down the mountain enough that the other Pokémon down in the valley were able to get her down here fast by the river."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Primus. I-Is she gonna be ok?" Bumblebee asks softly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I hope so. The Kadabras were able to get her stable and are working on removing her arm and leg but they're having trouble getting through the metallic skin and bone." Darkrai spoke with a frown in his voice. "We don't have the best medical supplies for you robots."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee looked down as the sobs got louder when one of the Mewtwos walks out of the building while holding the small femme. Her arm and leg are extremely mangled and seemed to be sparking. "Kill me. Please!" The femme whimpered.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Darkrai seemed to flinch at her voice and seemed to become sad from it as a rolling table was brought over by a Gardevoir and a Chansey. "I'd never hurt you." The Mewtwo whispers to her, carefully laying her down on the table. "Take her to her room and make sure her cot is clean."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The two Pokémon nod and quickly but carefully take the femme to a somewhat fixed building not to far away from a destroyed Pokémon center. "Darkrai! Go get Celebi and find herbs needed for pain medicine. We don't have anymore potions to give her!" One of the Mewtwos calls out as he flies over to a group of Ralts and a Gallade. "You lot go and see if you can't find anything we can use as bandages or Pokémon that know healing moves."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The Mewtwo that had been holding the femme looked over to Bumblebee as Darkrai left and let out a gasp. "Bumblebee! You're awake!" She yelled as she flew over and hugged Bumblebee, making him drop his bucket.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The Pokéballs pop open and the Pokémon inside popped out in confusion. They looked around before seeming to recognize a Haunter that was floating worriedly to the femmes house. Elekid immediately rushes over and attempts to give the ghost a hug only to fall onto his face.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The Haunter turns around and sees Pichu, Eevee, Spinda and Togepi helping up Elekid and immediately smiles. The Ghost wraps itself around the Pokémon before hugging them all with a happy sound. Bumblebees Pokémon all cry out in glee as they either hug back or give friendly nuzzles.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee was taken back by what was happening. Looking towards the female Mewtwo he gulps and pulls away from her. "Who are you?! Where am I?!" He quickly asks, a terrified look on his face.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You...You don't remember us...?" Mewtwo asks softly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The male Mewtwo flies over with a frown. "Do you remember ten years ago?" He asks. "What happened in that old cabin in the forest..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What are you talking about?! What's going on? Who was that femme and...and why did my spark tell me to find her...?" Bumblebee whispers before looking back at his pokémon. "Why do they seem to know that Haunter? I caught them all from all over the world and we've never been here before so we can't know it."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well...it's kind of a long story." The girl Mewtwo spoke softly. "So lets go somewhere more private, just in case he comes back."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"He? He who?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Nevermind. Into the old library. Nobody should be playing in there right now." The boy Mewtwo frowns.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee looks towards his Pokémon and quickly scoops up Spinda. When the two Mewtwos look at him he frowns. "I don't want him getting sick." He spoke softly before quickly following the Mewtwos.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Unbeknownst to Bumblebee and the large group of Pokémon, a group of at least twenty bots were coming to the region in order to bring the lost crew back home and they were closing in fast.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello to anybody reading this chapter! I want to thank you for reading and I hope you've been enjoying it so far!</p><p>This has been a fun story to make so far (yes I know it's mostly angst but still it's been fun) but I feel like there aren't that many bots so far so I wanted to see who you'd like to see come to Salutem!</p><p>You can tell me down in the comments if you'd like to! I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Prowl grunts as he drops a pile of wood nearby the campfire. Sighing he looks over to the little sleeping area that he made and towards where his Blaziken was cradling a sleeping Bumblebee. "Where do you run off to that makes you so tired...?" He frowns as he drops the axe he'd been using.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sitting down on his sleeping bag Prowl pokes at the campfire before looking out at the starry sky. It'd been about three days since he and Bumblebee had woken up and about three days since that Eevee attacked him and since Bumblebee wondered away. Sighing he grabs a roasting stick and slipped a few berries onto it and leaned forward.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After finding Bumblebee harvesting some berries not to far away Prowl, Blaziken, Bumblebee and Elekid all set up the broken side of the ship as a temporary home until the others could wake up and help fix some things to make the broken ship livable and thankfully they found some winter gear, it was a bit to small and full of holes but it worked to keep them somewhat warm.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Blaze...?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Prowl looked over to his Blaziken and gave a soft smile. "Hungry bud?" He asks softly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The Pokémon shook his head and pointed to Prowl then the berries. He was trying to tell Prowl that he needed to keep up his strength and eat. "Want me to chew it up first?" Prowl asks curiously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Again the Pokémon shakes it's head and takes the roaster stick. Pulling a berry off the stick he held it up to Prowls mouth. Prowl gave a chuckle and took the berry. "Mmm..." Prowl smiles softly. "I love roasted berries."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Prowl looks towards Bumblebee, who's face was twisted up in fear, and frowns. "Is he ok?" He asks his Blaziken.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No...stop..." Bumblebee whimpers. "Please...Please don't take her..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Prowl and Blaziken look to each other then to Bumblebee. "Her...?" Prowl frowns.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Outside a shadow passed by carrying a blanket full of something. Blaziken seemed to notice it and gave a growl, protectively pulling Prowl and Bumblebee close to him. "Blaze! Blaze, Blaze!" Blaziken growled out.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The Blaze Pokémon quickly but gently gave Bumblebee to Prowl before running after the shadow. "Blaziken!" Prowl shouts, confused by his Pokémons behavior.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No! Stop! Don't hurt her!" Bumblebee cries out suddenly. "STOP! SHE'S JUST A BABY!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Prowl gasps in shock when Bumblebee suddenly started to thrash about and struggle to get away from him. Carefully holding him down Prowl gently laid his head on Bumblebees. "Bumblebee you're ok, you're ok..." Prowl spoke softly. "I'm right here. Nothing is gonna hurt-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Prowl was cut off by a sudden vision of a group of bots roughly grabbing a tiny femme who was in a light purple onesie that flashed before his optics. The small femme had a helmet like Bumblebee and a very strangely colored protoform and dual colored optics. One red and one blue.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The femme was crying and reaching out towards him, the terrified look on her face made him want to rip the mech that was pulling her aways arm off. Her tiny servo was almost able to reach out to his own but he missed by millimeters. <em>"Mommy!"</em> The femme screamed out before she was suddenly swallowed up by darkness and the only thing he could hear was a scream and a voice.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I told you that I'd always find you Bumblebee. Thank you for the new test subject."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Gasping Prowl pulled away and landed back on his aft, his spark beating a mile a minute. Putting a servo over his spark he looked down at his other servo that was shaking so hard he was surprised it wasn't a blur. "Wh-Who was that...?" Prowl whispers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b><em>"MELODY!"</em></b> Bumblebee suddenly screamed as he sat up in a panic.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Prowl moved back in shock and watched Bumblebee look around quickly with tears in his glassy optics. "Melody! Melody! Baby where are you!" Bumblebee calls out, quickly standing.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Prowl was quick to his feet when he saw Bumblebee trip over his own. Gently holding him Prowl held him close and watched him reaching out to nothing. "Melody! Melody baby where are you? Come to mommy baby!" Bumblebee cries out.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Bumblebee stop! Nobody's there!" Prowl quickly says as he holds Bumblebee back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Let go of me! Let go!" Bumblebee cries out, sparks dancing across his body. "I need to find her! I need to get home!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Prowl grits his teeth when Bumblebee suddenly shocks him hard enough that he lets him go. The ninja bot shivers from the excess electricity going through his body as he watches Bumblebee run away from him and down the hill. "Blaziken!" Prowl called out.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As soon as the excess electricity wore off Blaziken had ran over carrying something. Shaking off the strange feeling that was left behind he looked to his pokémon to see that he was holding...winter gear? "Blaziken where did you find this?" Prowl questions before shaking his head. "Nevermind. We need to find Bumblebee. He was having a nightmare then ran off saying he needed to find "Melody" and that he needed to "go home". He looked like he was in some soft of trance."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Blaziken nodded and carefully picked up his trainer. Running down the hill he looked around for something that he knew should be there, something he remembered from eight years ago. Grunting he stops at a fork in the road that had been lit up by solar powered lanterns. Looking down both paths he tried to remember which way to go but he couldn't remember clearly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Blaze...Blaze..." Blaziken frowns and decided to look on the ground for any clues.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Down one path way he saw beautiful flowers going all the way down the trail and down the other was just barren except for a childs sand castle bucket full of sand. Looking to the floral path Blaziken walked over and held Prowl closer to his chest. He felt...strange...going back down this way.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Looking around he saw tons and tons of ghost Pokémon peering out at them through the trees. Each of them looked sad or confused as Blaziken walked past. Slowly walking down the path until he found a Gastly doll sitting in the middle of the road next to a very, very old energon puddle.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Blaze..." Blaziken whined softly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"A doll...?" Prowl whispers as he climbs out of Blazikens arms. Gently picking it up he turns it over in his servos and frowns when he sees a little bee drawn on the tag. "This is Bumblebees."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Looking it over he saw that it had been patched up in multiple areas and there had been a big slash on the back. Standing he saw that the energon was leading them to somewhere further into the forest. "Come on Blaziken." Prowl frowns. "We need to figure out what's going on."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>---θ---</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee pants softly, stopping in front of a dimly lit old cabin that seemed to have been ransacked a long time ago. Looking up he slowly walks inside as he remembered what the Mewtwos told him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>---×---</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Bumblebee looked around the area of the large library that the </em>
    <em>Mewtwos</em>
    <em> brought him to. It looked...familiar</em>
    <em>. Seeing a small table with drawings all over it and the little blue and green chairs thrown about he walks over to it</em>
    <em>. Crouching down he gently runs his fingers over the colors on the pages and felt his breath hitch when a drawing moved a bit to reveal a wooden picture frame</em>
    <em>. Under the drawing of a Butterfree he finds a framed photo of him and his team, smiling back at him.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Bumblebee?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Turning he sees the female Mewtwo and the </em>
    <em>litwick</em>
    <em> that was helping them get to their destination</em>
    <em>. Looking away he slowly stands up and lifts the framed photo with him</em>
    <em>. Gazing down at it he felt his processor trying to remember how this got here</em>
    <em>. "I'm coming." He spoke softly, gently placing the photo down.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Gently petting </em>
    <em>Spindas</em>
    <em> soft fur </em>
    <em>Bumblebee shivered from invisible hands on him but he played it off as a draft</em>
    <em>. Looking around he saw that the area he had walked into was full of drawings, toys and books scattered all over the floor and tables</em>
    <em>. "Can I leave </em>
    <em>Spinda</em>
    <em> here? He likes to play with trains." Bumblebee spoke up.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The </em>
    <em>Mewtwos</em>
    <em> look to each other before nodding</em>
    <em>. Once Bumblebee put </em>
    <em>Spinda</em>
    <em> down on the floor he placed a gentle kiss to his head</em>
    <em>. "Be a good little </em>
    <em>Spinda</em>
    <em> ok? I'll be a bit deeper into the library</em>
    <em>. If you need me or somebody is being mean to you then call for me ok?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The </em>
    <em>Spinda</em>
    <em> nods and gives Bumblebee a gentle peck on the cheek before unsteadily crawling over to a train set</em>
    <em>. Bumblebee smiles and stands up fully but when </em>
    <em>Spinda</em>
    <em> was replaced with a tiny femme in a yellow sundress he gasps </em>
    <em>softly. The little femme was giggling and happily playing with the same train that his </em>
    <em>Spinda</em>
    <em> was now.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The femme turns to him and gives him a bright smile</em>
    <em>. "Mama come play!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Stepping back Bumblebee holds his head before quickly hugging the female Mewtwo and hiding his head in her chest. "My head hurts..." He whispers.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The female Mewtwo gently leads him away but leaves the </em>
    <em>litwick</em>
    <em> with the </em>
    <em>Spinda</em>
    <em> so he could see</em>
    <em>. Together they slowly walk to where the male Mewtwo was standing and sat down at a table full of parenting and comic books. A new </em>
    <em>Litwick</em>
    <em> sat down on the table and happily munched on a berry that the male Mewtwo gave it</em>
    <em>. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Thank you for the light..." Bumblebee whispers to the </em>
    <em>Litwick</em>
    <em>.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>The male Mewtwo sighs softly and looks up to </em>
    <em>Bumblebee. </em>
    <em>"Do you remember waking up from your stasis pod?" Mewtwo asks </em>
    <em>softly.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I-I only just woke </em>
    <em>up, so yes." Bumblebee frowns slightly. Had he just woken up? If he did then wouldn't he be tired still?</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"No, no, no." Mewtwo frowns</em>
    <em>. "Ten years ago. It wasn't to long after your ship crashed </em>
    <em>here, according to the </em>
    <em>Pokémon</em>
    <em> of the forest."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Oh...n-no. No I don't remember."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Well first off we should tell you the names you gave us in order to tell us apart, it'll make it easier on you." The female Mewtwo spoke gently</em>
    <em>. "You named me Rose after the flowers you loved so </em>
    <em>much."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You named me Noodle since I always ate at least seven bowls of the ramen you used to make." The male Mewtwo </em>
    <em>spoke </em>
    <em>next.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Rose looked at Noodle and gave him a smirk before he sighed and crossed his </em>
    <em>arms. "Ok I ate about twelve of those big bowls you fixed </em>
    <em>up</em>
    <em>. So I like the broth he made for it! So what!" Noodle glared at </em>
    <em>Rose.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Bumblebee gave a soft giggle as he looked to Noodle. "I'm glad you liked it so much. I got the recipe from a old friend from...a challenging time of my life."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Well if I ever meet the bot who gave you the recipe I'll thank them properly." Noodle hums.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Rose gave a chuckle and turned back to Bumblebee</em>
    <em>. "Anyways, we found you in a blizzard in a old cabin not to far from here.</em>
    <em> We weren't sure how long you'd been there but you already had a small baby in a cradle that seemed to have been </em>
    <em>homemade and a ton of </em>
    <em>Pokémon</em>
    <em> taking refuge in your </em>
    <em>home."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You told us that you had awoken from stasis a month prior and you were waiting for your team to wake up too</em>
    <em>. Apparently you went back to your ship everyday in the morning to wait for them with your </em>
    <em>baby after you made breakfast, clean up and make sure your baby was </em>
    <em>ready. During the storm we got to know you enough that we knew you were a good </em>
    <em>bot."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You tried to help and care for the </em>
    <em>Pokémon</em>
    <em> that needed it and you never let anybody leave without a hug and a </em>
    <em>meal. The </em>
    <em>Pokémon</em>
    <em> around here started to call you Nurse or Mama Bee." Noodle huffs</em>
    <em>. "We kept checking in on you periodically and one day we just stayed because when we came for a visit we found the forest burning and you and your baby were inside your </em>
    <em>house."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"That was when you told us you only had half a processor and forget things easily</em>
    <em>. Apparently you had started a campfire outside in order to make a big pot of stew and left it burning when you forgot what you were doing and started making berry bread</em>
    <em>. You didn't even know that there was a fire outside." Rose continued</em>
    <em>. "We stayed with you and helped you remember</em>
    <em>. We were there when Melody-"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Melody?" Bumblebee </em>
    <em>interrupted.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Y-Yes</em>
    <em>. Your baby</em>
    <em>. You named your baby Melody because the first sounds she ever made sounded like </em>
    <em>one." Rose </em>
    <em>explained.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I...I thought Melody was just a dream. I thought that...she's real?" Bumblebee whispers </em>
    <em>softly.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Noodle and Rose look to each other before nodding</em>
    <em>. "I remember making her clothes, I remember a Gastly and a Eevee trying to protect me while a </em>
    <em>Golisopod</em>
    <em> and Kadabra helped me with the delivery, I remember her first words...I remember that she liked hugging Noodles tail, I remember her laugh and her smile...I thought it was all a dream, I thought that she wasn't..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Noodle and Rose look to each other with a </em>
    <em>frown before looking to Bee</em>
    <em>. "Bumblebee...how long have you been awake for?" Rose asks </em>
    <em>softly.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"How much do you remember...?" Noodle </em>
    <em>questions.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Bumblebee felt tears fill his optics as he looked down at his shaking servos</em>
    <em>. "Bumblebee...?" Rose </em>
    <em>tries.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I don't know. I can't...I can't remember..." Bumblebee whimpered before he started to sob into his servos, shaking and hiccuping loudly. "Why can't I remember?!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Rose and Noodle stood quickly and turned Bumblebee when he seemed to need to puke. But Bumblebee didn't. He just sobbed and shook in his seat</em>
    <em>. "Why can't I remember?! I want Optimus! I want Ratchet and Bulky! I....I want my baby..." He sobbed out. "</em>
    <em>Wh</em>
    <em>-Where is she? Where's Melody?!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Rose and Noodle looked to each other and sigh</em>
    <em>. "We don't know. We came back from getting some food for that nights dinner to find the house ransacked and you on the ground with a giant slash on your </em>
    <em>chest and dozens of </em>
    <em>Pokémon</em>
    <em> unconscious in the front yard</em>
    <em>. We still don't know what fully happened but we tried to help you, tried to fix your </em>
    <em>wound." Noodle frowned.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"But nothing worked</em>
    <em>. So we tried getting </em>
    <em>Pokémon</em>
    <em> with healing type moves to help and managed to find some potions in the ruins of the </em>
    <em>Pokémon</em>
    <em> Center that were still usable</em>
    <em>. It helped a lot and you were almost completely healed but you still weren't waking up</em>
    <em>. We managed to find some medical equipment in the ruins of a hospital not to far into the city and asked some </em>
    <em>Pikachus</em>
    <em> to help power </em>
    <em>it." Rose continued.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Your brainwaves were fine, your vitals were fine but something was keeping you asleep. So we put you back into the </em>
    <em>stasis pod to see if it could wake you up and Rose watched over you while I went to search for answers</em>
    <em>. We never got any though</em>
    <em>. We never found </em>
    <em>Melody. I'm sorry." Noodle frowns, his head hung </em>
    <em>low.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Bumblebee let out a heartbroken cry as he hugged himself, crying out for his missing daughter as if it'd bring her back to </em>
    <em>him.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>---×---</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee fell to his knees as he gently lifted a broken Pokéball with a little Gastly sticker on it. "I...I remember you. I caught you for Melody. You used to play with her all the time so you were happy to be her friend." He spoke softly. "Are you with her? Are you both safe...?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee felt the tears falling as he gently stroked the broken ball. Sniffling he looked around him, trying to figure out what had happened. Slowly standing he walked to a picture on the wall that had energon splattered on it. Gently wiping it off he felt his spark grow heavy when he saw it was a picture of him, Melody and a shiny Eevee sleeping together on the floor.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Walking to the table he saw a highchair with a bottle full of juice inside and one of the plates that were meant for cake or pie from the ship set up on the tray. Gently touching it he sniffles softly. "Where are you...?" He whispers brokenly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Bumblebee...?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Looking over his shoulder Bumblebee saw Prowl standing in the doorway of the house, looking at him. "Bumblebee why did you run away like that...?" The ninja bot whispers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Walking in Prowl tries to keep his optics on Bumblebee only but they wondered to the flipped over couch. "What happened in here?" He asks softly until something seemed to click.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>This house. This house looked the same as in that vision from earlier. "That little femme...this is her house." He whispers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee wiped at his optics and gave a soft sigh. "I-I'm sorry for running off Prowl. Can we go back? It's getting cold." He spoke softly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Prowl looked to Bumblebee before he walks closer. "Bumblebee..." He began.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't want to talk about it Prowl. Not now." Bumblebee finished, staring down at the table he stood in front of.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Prowl sighs before seeming to realise something. "Bumblebee...? Why is there light in here...?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The yellow headed bot frowns and looks towards where a lantern was sitting on a countertop. Walking over he quickly realised two things. The first being that the lantern was a gas lantern and it hasn't gone out so that means it hasn't been lit for eight years. While the second being-</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Who's there?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They weren't alone.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>---θ---</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rose slowly floated into a small bedroom with grumbling walls carrying a bowl of berries and a no-spill-cup of water, a soft frown on her face. "How are you feeling Razorwing?" She asks gently.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The femme laying in the bed not to far from her now looks up at Rose through one optic, the other having been bandaged for the night. Peeking to her right side she glared at her bandaged stump of an arm before looking away. "Does...does it hurt...?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Razorwing shook her head slightly before attempting to sit up. With great difficulty she managed to get half way but quickly fell back onto her back. Biting her lip she held in a scream of pain but she couldn't stop the tears from coming which quickly made the machines connected to her go wild.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rose quickly places the bowl and cup down on a little play table and rushed over to help Razorwing but had to quickly dodge a Shadow Claw attack that came from under the cot the femme was laying on. "Mimi! I'm just trying to help!" Rose quickly says as the door to the room opens up again.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A big Mimikyu crawls out from under the cot and gives a low growl. "I know you're just trying to protect her but she needs her midnight snack." Rose frowns. "She...she has another surgery tomorrow for her leg."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Razorwing touched her right knee with her left hand and gave a shaky sigh. She was scared but she knew better than to express it so she hid it deep down in the pit of her stomach. Slowly trying to sit up she sees her other Pokémon walking in with either boxes full of useable items or carrying little pouches of apricorns.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We brought you some stuff to play with during recovery! <em>*</em><em>zzt</em><em>!*</em>" The Rotom smiles as he flies over to Razorwings side.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Razorwing just nods before leaning back against the wall. It was uncomfortable but she knew she was about to need room on her lap. "Vee!" A shiny Eevee wearing a collar with an Everstone embedded in it rushed over and climbed onto the cot.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The Eevee climbed onto the femmes lap and nuzzled against her belly before jumping up onto her chest a bit to lick her cheek. <em>"Are you hungry? Cold? Cinder can make you a fire to stay warm!" </em>The Eevee quickly spoke up through a telepathic link, watching the femmes face.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The femme gave the slightest hint of a smile before gently bumping heads with the grey Eevee. She shook her head before using her only hand to pet her Pokémons soft fur. Yawning she nuzzles her Pokémons face before looking to where a Incineroar sized cat bed was set up next to a treasure chest shaped toy box.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Looking to Rose she gave a pleading look that she knew she wouldn't say no to. "Razor you need to stay...you can't-!" Rose started to say but seeing this small child so beat up and pleading to sleep with her Pokémon...she couldn't say no. So with a sigh she floats closer and lifts her up. "Fine. But if Noodle asks you snuck over there by yourself ok?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The femme nods and holds onto her Eevee as the other Pokémon quickly start to settle down on the Incineroar bed. Her Incineroar quickly walks over and wheels her IV stand and spark monitor over to the bed so it was close enough not to cause discomfort.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Goth? Goth, goth?" Her Gothorita quickly speaks up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hm?" Rose asks softly, cradling Razor to her chest. "What's wrong?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Goth! Goth, Goth!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh! Right! Thank you for reminding me." Rose nods once before gently laying Razor down so her Mimikyu could nuzzle her cheek and settle down for bed. "Rotom, Haunter, can you two take the first watch?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"On it Rose!" Rotom smiles as he and Haunter head for the door.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rose sighs as Razors remaining Pokémon lay down and get comfortable with her. Checking the machines one last time she makes sure that everything was at a safe limit and she was gonna be ok for the night. "I'll see you in the morning Razor." Rose spoke softly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When she didn't get any kind of response Rose turned and saw that Razor was fast asleep in her Incineroars' arms. Smiling gently she slowly flies out of the room just in time to hear something crash from nearby. Quickly getting into protective mode she flies out of the building and over to where the sound came from with Rotom and Haunter. "Who's there?" She calls out.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's just me." Noodle frowns as he flies out of a building with a large rock floating behind him. "I dropped something, don't be so nervous."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rose took a deep breath and sighed. "Sorry." She spoke softly as she floated over. "But I just put Razorwing down for bed so please try not to wake her up."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Noodle frowns and glares at Rose. "Oh right, tomorrow she's losing her leg because <b>you</b> said to try not to save it." He growls.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What? You're gonna blame what happened to her on me?!" Rose growls, getting closer to Noodle.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You were the one who said to amputate! You're gonna be the reason why she can't write or walk again! We don't have the resources to give her a new arm and leg!" Noodle yells.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I am trying to help her!" Rose shouts back. "What if she was Melody huh?! What if she was the baby that you cried over?! Wouldn't you want her to have a chance? One day we'll be able to give her a new arm and leg, a day she wouldn't have had a chance of seeing if she got sick from the shattered limbs!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't you <em><b>DARE </b></em>bring Melody into this!" Noodle yelled back, not hearing the nearby buildings door open. "I told you to stay here and babysit her while I went to get her some food! But no! You had to tag along! If you had stayed here and done as you were told then maybe she wouldn't be getting her <b>LIMBS REMOVED</b>!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rose growls and starts to form a Aura Sphere in her hands but a soft sound behind her made her look back. Behind her was Razorwing on her knees, shaking hard with Gothorita, Mimikyu and Incineroar trying to help her up but she kept shaking them off and attempting to crawl towards them. "Razor!" Rose calls out, quickly flying over to her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Gently lifting her up a bit she saw something wet on Razors' cheek. "Don't...Don't fight." Razor whispers as she attempts to stand up. "Please don't fight."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rose and Noodle look to each other and give a slight nod. "I'm sorry we woke you up Razor. We won't fight anymore ok?" Rose spoke softly, resting her head against Razors. "Do you want me to make you a cup of warm milk?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No. I...I just want you two not to fight." Razor sniffles, the tears coming faster now. "I know adults fight and as long as nobody gets hurt it's ok but...but I don't like it. I don't like hearing you call each other names, I don't like it when you blame things that-that aren't your faults on each other!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Razor let out a sob and attempted to rub her face but forgot that her right arm was gone so it unfortunately did nothing to get rid of the tears. "It wasn't-wasn't Roses' fault that I got hurt! I was the one who used my powers to lift something so heavy! I was the one who was an idiot and wore myself out! It's my fault! It's my fault not Roses! So stop blaming her!" She sobbed out. "I'm scared, I want dad, I'm hungry but I'm afraid to eat and I-I don't know what to do!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Noodle slowly floated to the ground as he listened to Razor. "I-I'm scared, I'm 10<b> FUCKING </b>years old and I don't know who my birth parents are, I was used in a experiment like I was a lab rat, I-I <em>clung </em>onto the first creatures that were nice to me an-and the first bot I met!" Razor hiccups. "Why?! Why did all of this have to happen to me?! Why was I the one chosen to suffer like this?! I'm just a kid...what did I do wrong...?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rose felt her heart breaking when Razor turned towards her and just started sobbing into her chest. She'd never seen her like this before and it was honestly so disheartening to see. "Oh sweetheart..." Rose spoke softly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Noodle slowly walked over, holding his own hand to try and give himself some type of comfort. For once in his life he felt...nervous? Was that the right word? He wasn't entirely sure.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Getting to his knees he looks down at his charge, watching her sob to Rose. He notices her Eevee quickly walking towards them with a Pumpkaboo plush in it's mouth that he recognized as Razors favorite toy. Gently taking the plush from the Eevee he crawls forward a bit to hold out the plush toy to Razorwing.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm not good with emotions but you're even worse at them than me." Noodle sighed which earned him a tiny giggle that was quickly replaced with a hiccup. "I can tell you've been holding that in for a while Razor and I'm sorry you felt like you had to hide it, I really am."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"N-Not your fault..." Razor weakly said as she attempts to crawl into Roses' lap.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes it is. I'm an Adult and I made you feel unsafe enough that you felt like you had to push your emotions down and hide them away." Noodle spoke gently, moving closer to gently wipe her face of tears. "You should feel safe enough to show your emotions, not hide them away and for that I am sorry."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Razor sniffles and gives a soft whimper of pain when her leg started to feel sore again. "I'm scared." She whispers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I know you are." Noodle spoke softly, gently laying his forehead against hers. "But we'll be right here for you ok? You're not gonna go through this alone. I promise you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Razorwing sniffled and nuzzled Noodles face before settling down, feeling like a little bit of the weight she's been carrying getting lighter but she knew there was a lot more chains of doubt and fear along with dumbbells of anger and pain deep in her soul, spark and mind that she won't be able to be lightened for a while.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>But at least she knew ahe wasn't in this alone. She had her family with her and everything would be ok...or at least she'd hope for it to be.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>---θ---</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Noodle looked down at the femme curled up close to him, softly sucking on her plush toys head. His tail gently rubbed her cheek as he carefully tugged the head of the toy out of her mouth. Not to long ago he was helping her drink some warm Moo Moo Milk and helping her find a cozy way to sleep on his bed of soft grass and leaves that was hidden away by a destroyed school, now he was watching her to make sure she was still alive and with him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Gently touching her face he feels his cold heart melting slightly just like it had when he had met Melody. He missed her everyday and still wondered and hoped she was safe somewhere. He wished he'd been there, he'd wish he could've protected his family.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Closing his eyes he forces away the feeling needing to cry. Taking a deep breath he slowly lets it out. He had to calm himself down and...why was his arm wet? Opening his eyes he sees that Razor was beginning to toss and turn, tears rolling down her cheeks. A look of pure fear crossed over her face before pain accompanied it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Noodle tried to think of a way to help her but he was afraid he'd just make her nightmare worse. Slowly siting up he feels a dark presence before Darkrai appeared from a shadow nearby. "Is everything alright?" He asks softly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No. Another nightmare." Noodle frowns as he leans back against a tree. "Help me move her."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Darkrai quickly floats over and slowly and gently lifts the femme up. Seeing what Noodle was doing he quickly but carefully laid her against his chest and watched as Noodle slowly started to rock her back and forth. "Shhh, shhh..." Noodle whispers softly. "You're not there Razor. You're safe in Salutem, you're safe."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Razors tears started to come faster when her face twisted up in pain and fear once more. "Stop...'m sorry..." She whimpers out, her body beginning to shake.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Noodle and Darkrai share a look before Noodle took a deep breath to calm himself. What should he do? What can he do? He doesn't know how to...wait. Could...could that work?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Holding Razor close to him Noodle remembered what Bumblebee used to do when Melody had a nightmare and begun to cry. A soft breeze rustled the leaves above them as he begun to softly sing.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"</em>
    <em>Baby mine, don't you cry. </em>
    <em>Baby mine, dry your eyes. </em>
    <em>Rest your head close to my heart</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>Never to part, baby of mine</em><em>." </em>Noodle sung softly, gently holding Razor close to his chest and right over his heart.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Darkrai settled down next to Noodle and gently picked up Razors Pumpkaboo. He remembered when they first met she let him hold it as he recovered from his injuries. He'd been cautious of trusting her but after seeing how much she cared for the Pokémon and the life on this island he knew he could trust her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Looking of to noodle he watched him rest his head against Razors. Looking up at the moon he started to sing. <em>"</em><em>Little one when you play, d</em><em>on't you mind what you say. </em><em>Let those eyes sparkle and shine, n</em><em>ever a tear, baby of mine</em><em>." </em>Darkrai sang softly, his gaze lingering on the sky.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Noodle looked to Darkrai before looking down at Razor. Her face no longer looked pained or fearful. She looked...peaceful. For a moment he could pretend that everything was ok, that tomorrow she wouldn't be losing her leg, that in the morning he'd be taking her down to see "dad" and he'd be putting her in a fully built house that doesn't have a risk of falling down.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>But he knew the bubble of peace would pop soon so he was gonna live in it as long as he could. <em>"</em><em>If they knew sweet little you, t</em><em>hey'd end up loving you too. </em><em>All those same people who scold you...w</em><em>hat they'd give just for t</em><em>he right to hold you. </em><em>From your head to your toes y</em><em>ou're not much, goodness knows</em><em>. </em><em>But you're so precious to me, c</em><em>ute as can be, baby of mine</em><em>." </em>Darkrai and Noodle sang together, both of them hoping the bubble of peace doesn't pop anytime soon.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Love you </em><em>nood</em><em>, 'rai..."</em> Razor whispered in her sleep.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Noodle and Darkrai smile softly and move together so they could be close to her and keep each other warm during the night. "We love you too Razor." They spoke together, closing their eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>In no time the trio were asleep under moon and starlight, unknowingly to them a certain Pokémon was watching them from a distance.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rose smiles softly and floats over to them with the softest blanket they had. Once she was in front of them she unwrapped the blanket and gently put it over the trio before giving them each a gentle kiss on the head. "Good night." She whispers before flying off to help the Pokémon restoring the city.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rose hums softly to herself as she flew back home. Looking to the stars she smiles before getting to work on fixing the Pokémon center. She had a feeling they'd be needing it soon enough.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The past is told</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long! I've been working on making the city in Minecraft for a better visual representation for myself and a better count on how many bots I'm adding to the city! I think I'm up to 28 so far? Currently I'm working on a hospital!</p><p>But I hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to comment who you'd like to see be added to the story/city!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Perceptor sighs as he looks down at a rather large file that he had brought along with him on the Elite Fours' trip to the new Island. "We never should've allowed you to leave the science academy, I see that now." He frowns as he opens the binder the large file was in.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The first page he turned to was a missing persons report that belonged to a two year old child who was reportedly taken from a Kaon orphanage by a dangerous mech, Gravedigger. The poor child couldn't even walk or speak yet and was extremely ill.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He skimmed over the page before flipping it to the next one to see a half dozen pictures of a small red mech wearing a deep magenta visor walking into a building with the Decepticon Swindle. The small mech seemed to be smiling and as happy as can be but Perceptor knew it was a lie. Who could ever be happy about being with a Con?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Mew?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Perceptor looked up at his Pokémon before going to close the binder. "Hello Me-" Before Perceptor could finish his sentience Mew launched itself at the binder.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It laid on the page that Perceptor had been on to stop him from closing the file. "What are you doing?" Perceptor asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Curious! Who's this? Very tiny!" </em>Mew spoke through their telepathy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"This? This was a young bot named Zodiac." Perceptor spoke in his monotone voice. "He was captured by the Decepticons."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Captured? But he looks happy! Big smile!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It may seem that way but who could be happy with Decepticons?" Perceptor asks. "We found him and brought him back home not to long after these pictures were taken. But unfortunately the Decepticons brainwashed him into thinking they cared about him so he never stopped asking to "go home"."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Home? Did you take him home?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"He was a orphan, he had no home." Perceptor answered coldly. "We placed him into witness protection but unfortunately he made Ultra Magnus mad enough that I needed to give him a whole new frame change. But it gave us a reason to give him a new name."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mew frowned. They didn't like where this was going. <em>"What happened after?"</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That's confidential." Perceptor frowns as he picks up his Pokémon to flip the page.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mew watched the pages go by before it placed it's tiny hands onto a page with schematics and strange pictures of a black and orange seeker. <em>"Who?" </em>Mew asks as they look up at Perceptor. <em>"Why does it say "don't get him angry"?"</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That's confidential." The cold bot frowns.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Perceptor flips pages again until he suddenly stopped at a cut out news article. He traced his fingers over the writing and sighed. "All that work and he just tries to throw it all away." He frowns.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mew looks at the article and frowns. <em>"Boot camp bot reportedly shot himself in Drill Sergeants room...?"</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mew flipped the page to see another clipped article. <em>"Boot camp bot making recovery in </em><em>Iacon</em><em> Military </em><em>Hospital."</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mew looked to the next page, their heart feeling heavy. They never liked when somebody got hurt. <em>"Boot camp bot leaves </em><em>Iacon</em><em> Military Hospital after three months, condition unknown."</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Perceptor saw what Mew was looking at and quickly flipped the page to a scan report just as a knock at the door came. The head scientist looked up and cleared his throat. "Come in." He spoke clearly as he shut the file.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The door opened slowly and a young mech walked in wearing a blue visor, flat cap, headphones, a black and white hoodie with buttons here and there on it, track pants and a pair of white and black sneakers. "You asked ta see me Perceptor, sir?" The mech questions.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I did. It will take us a few days to get to our location due to the unforeseen storms around the area so I thought I'd get something out of the way. Take a seat Jazz, we have much to discuss."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jazz walked in with a frown, his Mr. Rime quickly following him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>---θ---</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee ran as fast as he could with Prowl on his back. He wasn't able to get a good look at who had attacked them but he knew they were strong enough to withstand a attack from Prowls' Blaziken and still be standing. Dashing through the trees the yellow headed bot looked back in time to see a Castform following not to far behind them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Gulping he dove for a bush and hid, holding Blazikens Pokéball to his chest and Prowl close against his back. Holding his breath he tries to go through what had just happened in his mind but it had all happened so fast that he could barely remember clearly. He could remember Prowl crying out in pain, that he got angry and scared but then it was blank.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The next thing he knew he was running with a unconscious Prowl on his back and Blaziken in his hand. Bumblebee wanted to cry, wanted Optimus or Ratchet or Bulky to tell him everything was gonna be ok but they were all still asleep so they couldn't. A rustle made him look to the side to see a Gengar walking over to him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Geng, Gen-<em>ollow</em><em> me, come!</em>" The purple mon spoke up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Did...did that Pokémon just talk to him? He watched it walk out the bush before he heard a crash, bang and a Castforms pain filled cry. Bumblebee was about to step in when the Gengar poked it's head back through the bush and smiled at him. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Come on! I'll take you back to your home!" </em>The purple mon smiled. <em>"I saw where you came from earlier so I can easily help you get back!"</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee blinked a few times before slowly climbing out of the bush to see the Castform had fainted and was laying in the pathway. He felt bad for the little one and he wanted to help it but he heard the fast footsteps getting closer to where they were. Reaching into his pocket he lays a oran berry next to it before quickly following the Gengar.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Looking back Bumblebee felt his spark rate speeding up as he traveled with the Gengar. He was scared, he was cold, he was hungry and he was starting to get tired. <em>"Are you hungry? Darkrai brought you over some food!"</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"He did? Wh-When?" Bumblebee asks softly. There was no way Prowl would hide that from him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Just before you left!" </em>The Gengar smiles. <em>"I'll help you make something since you seem really sleepy, you're moving so slowly."</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"S-Sorry." Bumblebee whispered as they made their way up the trail.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It took them a few minutes since they went through a cave system in order to make sure they lost the bot following them but they made it back to the broken ship to see the fire still going with the help of a Dragonite. <em>"You found them!" </em>The Dragonite smiles. <em>"I kept the fire going!"</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Thanks! We got away from that crazy bot in the cabin so they'll be safe up </em><em>here." </em>Gengar spoke up as it headed for a little covered pile of something.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When the Gengar pulled off the blanket covering the pile Bumblebee was very surprised when he saw a pile of food! There was canned food, chip bags, some sandwiches and even a few bottles of juice and water. "Wh-Where...?" Bumblebee whispers in shock.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I asked Darkrai to bring you the food, along with some warmer clothes."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee looks around himself before he noticed a shadow in the moonlight behind him. Turning he saw Rose floating up above him with a small frown on her face. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We heard the trees crashing all the way into Domum so I had search parties out looking for the source. You really impressed those Hitmonchans and lees with your fighting technique." Rose says as she gets down next to Bumblebee. "Are you alright? Any wounds?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"N-No. I feel fine." Bumblebee dodged her reaching hands.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rose watched Bumblebees body movements for a second before nodding. "Alright, let's get some food into you then." She gave a gentle smile as she floats to the pile. "Don't worry about eating to much, we have more food at home we can share."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee just mutely nodded as he carried Prowl over to the area they were using as a bedroom. Peeking in he noticed that there were thick curtains covering the opening now and there were new pillows and blankets on the floor. <em>"</em><em>Razorwings</em><em>' dad brings home a pillow for every day and a blanket for every week he's gone scavenging so he can tell her a story for every day he was gone." </em>The Gengar smiles.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"We knew she wouldn't mind so we borrowed some for you guys to use." </em>The Dragonite pipes in. <em>"Hopefully it'll help you guys stay warm."</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Th-Thank you, thank you!" Bumblebee smiles gratefully.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hopping into the curtained area Bumblebee carefully slipped Prowl into his black sleeping bag before covering him up with a Skitty patterned comforter. Crawling out he hops down to the ground and looks around him. The Gengar and Dragonite were poking the fire while Rose was drinking some water with a strange tin in her hand. Curious, he walks over.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Rose? What's that?" He asks softly, still clutching Blazikens ball.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hm? Oh this?" Rose looked to the tin she was holding as she put down the bottle of water on a tree stump. "This is a special type of formula that Razorwing drinks when she doesn't have a lot of food. I thought it'd help you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That femme needs to drink formula? Can't she eat the berries that grow around here?" Bumblebee asks with a frown.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"She doesn't wanna risk taking food from hungry Pokémon so she doesn't eat the berries that grow around here unless they're given to her by the other Pokémon." Rose explains. "But she does nurse from Miltanks from time to time. Usually so she doesn't have to drink the formula. She says it makes her feel like a baby."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh...how did you guys find out that she didn't wanna risk taking berries from the Pokémon?" Bumblebee questions.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rose seemed to still at that before she continued putting the formula powder into the water bottle. "Well...one day Noodle and I were helping her father clean up Domum and a group of Pokémon ran over to us, holding Razors backpack." She frowns. "Her father didn't know what was going on but we did."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>---×---</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Rose watched the Oddish run around with </em>
    <em>Razorwings</em>
    <em> backpack worriedly before trying to calm it down</em>
    <em>. "Stop, stop, stop. What happened? Where's Razor?" Rose asked one of the Oddish.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Rose listened to the Oddish before she gasped and quickly flew for the Emergency Med-Kit. "Rose? Rose where's </em>
    <em>Razorwing</em>
    <em>?" Razors father asks worriedly.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Noodle! Follow the Oddish and be careful!" Rose yelled as she searched the pile of useful junk for the the kit.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Noodle quickly followed after the Oddish as Rose looked and looked</em>
    <em>. "Help me find the kit!" Rose </em>
    <em>yelled at Razors </em>
    <em>father.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Her hands were shaking so hard that she was having difficulty holding </em>
    <em>things so she wasn't much help</em>
    <em>. After a few minutes Rose found the kit under a jacket and quickly flew with it towards where she saw Noodle go but when she made it past the Community home she saw Noodle quickly flying towards her carrying </em>
    <em>Razorwing</em>
    <em>, both of them were soaking </em>
    <em>wet.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Rose felt her heart sink when she saw the condition </em>
    <em>Razorwing</em>
    <em> was in and when she saw the fearful look on Noodles face</em>
    <em>. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>---×---</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"...apparently there had been a mudslide due to some water Pokémon fighting over who had the better moves and due to her not eating her reaction time was slow." Rose frowns. "She had managed to toss a stray Oddish over to it's pack before it could get hit but she didn't get herself out of the way in time."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"She was pushed all the way down to the valley where a rock and tree settled on her which blocked her airways. She was legally dead for a solid ten minutes before Noodle got there. He got her free and cleaned her off in the river bank but she still wasn't breathing. She didn't breathe until a Kadabra told us to try CPR. It took her a few days to come outta her "coma" but when she did she only asked about the Oddish."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"H-How did...?" Bumblebee started to ask.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"How did she survive?" Rose asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee just nodded.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I have no idea but I'm thankful she did. Noodle wouldn't let her out of his sight for months after that though. It wasn't until we tried to feed her some berries to help her regain her strength that she finally told us that she hadn't eaten in a week." Rose frowns. "She told us that she didn't wanna risk any Pokémon going hungry so she didn't eat the berries unless they were given to her."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Understandably Noodle was angry and yelled at her for being so stupid as not to eat for that reason but he seemed to forget she was only 8 years old. So it was also understandable when she started to cry and started hiding from Noodle. It took her a full two months to trust him again."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee frowns at the mental image. He could see where Noodle was coming from but he could also see where Razorwing was coming from. Not to long ago he had the mindset of a child and even yelling from on the television scared him half to death.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Looking to Rose he noticed how tense she became. Maybe he should change the subject. "If you don't mind me asking...why is there a whole city on the island? We were told that nobody has ever lived here before us." Bumblebee frowns.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rose seemed to relax a bit at the question and starred to think. "Well...from what. i gathered from the Pokémon of the island this was once a poacher and Pokémon Hunter paradise." She sighs. "It was a horrible thing. The band of poachers and Hunters released scared and starving Pokémon only to hunt them down and kill them."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Soon they started to build a city and tried to claim the island as their own to control and destroy but one of the legendary pokémon of this region didn't like that. She grew angry with the bots here and attacked their city one night. It scared quite a few of them into attempting to leave but she wanted them dead for what they had done."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rose placed a log onto the fire as Bumblebee settled on a foldable seat that Prowl had found earlier that day. "One of the legendary pokémon...?" Bumblebee asks curiously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, one. There was a family of them that used to live here, in a tower not to far from the city." The fire roared as Rose continued speaking. "The other two pokemon were the same species as the other, their daughter, but had their own plan to scare off the Poachers and Hunters that their Daughter didn't know about."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"One night the hunters went way to far and when the female pokémon was playing with some Skittys and Zubats late one night, the bots shot her in the head." Rose frowns as Bumblebee gasps. "Her mask cracked and fell off to reveal her true face. You see, these pokémon were made by Giratina in order to help the souls of the departed find peace."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So he used souls of bots yet to be born and placed them into the husks of blue robes and old Duskops masks and sent them here, to ghost island. This island used to be called that due to all of the lost, wandering spirits of Pokémon that once lived here but thanks to the ones made by Giratina the souls were finally given peace and allowed to pass on."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So she had the face of a transformer under her mask. She had always been told by everyone to keep her mask on but...well the hunters forced her to disobey. They thought aloud of what they'd do to her and brought her into the city. But that night the bots unlocked the deep anger in the parents when they found out what had happened."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So they attacked the city to get her back. Together they brought her home and treated her wounds with Giratinas help. Giratina made sure to push it's aura around to stop any bots from getting close. The aura was so strong that the area that surrounded the tower slowly became distorted from it. One day a hunter tried to go and finish the job but he was never seen alive again."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"They found his body on the trail, his face stuck in a scream. After that everybody stayed away from the tower and tried to leave but something was keeping them there. They tried to leave and end up right back where they took off from. No matter where on the island they tried to escape from it continued happening. Then the storms came."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"The storms?" Bumblebee whispers, confused.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes. You see, when those hunters hurt that little legendary they angered many, many legendary and mythical Pokémon. A Celebi and a Darkrai helped protect the tower while the others ran a muck, destroying what ever they could. Buildings were destroyed, bots dying in the urgent care and hospital, the ports where destroyed."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"They didn't leave the bots with anything by the time they were done and the little one had recovered." Rose spoke as she poked at the fire. "But the "king" of this region wanted them all found and killed. Except he didn't bother to research his enemy. The Pokémon were Ghost types so they could possess things and people, and that's exactly what they did."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"They whole family was able to possess the "king", a skilled marksman and a doctor. Together they dwindled the remaining population down from seventy bots to seven. But unfortunately the group got wise when they saw that the three bots' optics had changed to a deep set purple."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"The seven bots ganged up on them and killed the Pokémon controlling the marksman and which drew out the one controlling the doctor. Unfortunately he to was killed when he tried to protect his mate." Rose frowns. "Apparently it is possible to kill a ghost, they just also have to be a dark type."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rose looked to Bumblebee as she spoke next. "The daughter was the only one left and she was angry. She released the king but she made sure to do one thing so he was never truly free. While she was in his mind she destroyed his humanity and drove him insane."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Primus...what happened to the king?" Bumblebee asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Nobody knows. The last Reaper formed a forcefield around the city so nobody could escape. Months later the forcefield broke down and the Pokémon were able to walk into the city. They released the Pokémon of the dead and the ones in cages before going to tell the Reaper that the bots were gone but a loud roar startled everybody. The roar had come from the tower so they all rushed to it to find Giratina in front of the tower, crying with the robes of the last Reaper in front of him but not the reaper."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Giratina had cried out because his last little one had been killed from a broken heart. Without her parents she gave up on life and refused to eat or drink anything, she just laid on the top floor of her tower, playing with some of the toys her parents managed to get for her. Since she was part Ghost it took a while for her to die and it was all the more painful for her."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"She died in a snowy month, I remember." </em>The Gengar from earlier spoke up. <em>"It was really cold when we placed her robes in a chest we found and put them on the top floor where we had placed her parents' robes</em><em>. We just hope that...that where ever her and her family are now that they're safe and together."</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"</em><em>Giratina</em><em> said that the Reapers would be born into the bodies they were supposed to before they were placed into the robes</em><em>. So they're out there somewhere...I hope..." </em>The Dragonite frowns.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee listened to the group as he slowly drank his formula and ate his sandwich. He wanted to help but he had no idea how to so he stayed quiet until he had another question. "Are you guys ok?" He asked, seeming to surprise the Gengar and Dragonite. "I know what it's like to miss somebody you care about and love and I know it's not fun but I know it's better to talk about things."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The two Pokémon look to each other before looking to Bumblebee. <em>"We just met, why do you wanna help us?" </em>The Gengar asks curiously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Because it's the way I am. Ratchet has always said that in a past life that I must've been a medic or something." Bumblebee smiles.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ratchet? Which one is that one?" Rose questions.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"He's the red and white helmed bot! He's a war vet and he's also my adoptive sire." Bumblebee says as he pokes the fire with a stick. "He and Optimus became like my parents after I joined the team with Bulky. Back then my mind was really bad and I acted like a sparkling more than I acted like a sixteen year old...at least I think I was sixteen."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee stood up and placed his food down on his seat before heading to Prowl with some food. As he stepped closer he swear he saw the ninja bot close his optics behind his visor. Ignoring it he carefully placed the food next to the ninja bot before heading towards Rose.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Stopping he looks up at the stars and frowns. "I hope you guys are ok, where ever you are." Bumblebee whispers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rose, Gengar and Dragonite were curious of Bumblebee now. Who was he talking to? Why did he suddenly look so sad? "Bumblebee?" Rose spoke softly but the small bot still flinched. "Are you ok?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"...no." Bumblebee silently hugs himself as he looks over to the tree line and all the way to the city.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"Can...can we help you?" </em>The Gengar asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee looks to the Gengar before looking down at his shaking hand. "No, no I have to deal with this. I can't let anybody else know." He whispers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Starting for his chair Bumblebee suddenly felt like he was forgetting something. But what was it? Looking around he tried to retrace his steps but he kept coming up with blanks. "Rose? How was my memory when I had Melody?" He asks curiously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rose thought for a moment and smiled softly. "Well, from what I can remember, you remembered everything about her and never forgot anything about her but sometimes you'd forget other things. Like eating, showering, where you were and where you were going." Rose chuckles. "But you never forgot her."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee smiles and looks down at his lap. "I'm no good at remembering anymore but if my processor finds it important enough to remember it will."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee looked down as he tried to process everything. The new knowledge of the cities origin, the fact that he never forgot Melody until...whatever happened and the fact that the Legendary of the isle were murdered rolled around in his processor. Looking to the skies he takes a deep breath, one that he felt like he needed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Should we tell him?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Tell him what?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee kept his eyes on the sky, ignoring the talking Dragonite and Gengar.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"About those other bots? After all he did get attacked by one of them and his </em>
    <em>Castform</em>
    <em>."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"We'll ask Rose </em>
    <em>later."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Ok. But don't you think he should know that he-"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"We'll ask Rose about it later</em>
    <em>. For now let's focus on helping them out</em>
    <em>. It seems like they need it." </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Fine</em>
    <em>. But if any of this backfires I get to say I told you so!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Whatever."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bumblebee stared at the stars as he held his sandwich and formula a tad bit tighter. What wasn't he being told?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>---θ---</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Back in the forest, in the cabin, a dark figure was cleaning a wound on his leg as he softly spoke to himself. It was barely audible until he hissed in pain from the medicine cleaning the wound. With a heavy sigh the figure placed the medicine and cotton ball he had been using down before gently lifting a framed photo and gazing at it longingly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Was that him?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Click!</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Can't be! He should still be asleep!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Click!</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"He vas really, really hurt last time ve saw him..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Click!</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Maybe ve should ask Noodle or Rose. It vould be best to get the info from zhem."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Click!</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Vhy?! Because jour to much of a chicken to ask him jour self?!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Click!</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Zen jou ask Mr. Angry face!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Click!</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"...shut up Random..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Click!</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ha! Scaredy Skitty!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The figure looked down at the photo once more before placing a gentle kiss to the photo, right where a bot wearing a yellow sundress was. Pulling back his face he kisses two fingers before placing them over where a very, very tiny baby was in the bots arms.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Mein kinder I'm sorry...mein liebe...ve-ve vill keep jou safe this time und ve vill find our baby. I promise you."</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>